Pase lo que Pase
by Ginger Akasuna
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Yashamaru no hubiese aceptado asesinar a Gaara? ¡Ha que cosas se hubiera tenido que enfrentar por protegerlo! Y ¿Cómo cambiaría la vida de Gaara apartir de ahí? Espero les guste este fic


¡Pero que estás diciendo! ¡Gaara es sólo un niño! – exclamó desesperado, Yashamaru. Sin ningún temor de que el Kazekage se sintiera agredido por su atrevimiento al levantarle así la voz, siendo él, un simple y joven soldado.

No te he consultado nada, Yashamaru. Es una orden.

Sus ojos lo veían, lo que oía no lo podía creer. Aquel hombre le estaba ordenando asesinar a su propio hijo. A ese tierno niño que él había criado con tanto amor y esmero desde que su hermana falleció. Simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Gaara respeta demasiado el recuerdo de su madre – Le dijo El Kazekage dándole la espalda – Quiero que lo manipules de alguna manera, hablándole de ella. Necesito saber que tan fuerte es, que tanto es capaz de aguantar el dolor sin desesperarse.

Pero…

Yashamaru. Si Gaara lo consigue, dejaré que viva para servirnos. Protegerá la aldea con su poder.

Rasa…

¡Calla! – Le gritó el Kazekage, furioso de verlo bajar la mirada, dudando si acatar una orden que claramente estaba obligado a obedecer – Si Gaara no puede controlarse, deberás matarlo. O tomaré tu vida a cambio de la suya. ¿Lo has entendido?

Yashamaru levantó la mirada de golpe y clavó sus ojos azules en los del Kazekage, que lo miraba con gravedad. Sin duda hablaba en serio. No pudiendo oírlo más, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta dando un portón.

Se alejó deprisa por los pasillos, arrojando al suelo, mientras corría, su casco y chaleco de soldado. Deteniéndose en seco, agotado, de espaldas a la pared de salida del palacio. Sentía que al salir de ese lugar, habría de enfrentarse a un mundo despiadado y cruel que no lo iba a permitir tomar la decisión correcta.

Como iba a hacer ahora. Salió del palacio caminando a paso lento por las calles desiertas de Suna. Quería que cada paso se hiciera largo, no llegar nunca a casa para no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad. Aunque eso significara lo mismo que obedecer al Kazekage y asesinar a Gaara. No volver a verlo más.

¡Yashamaru! – La voz de un niño, acercándose a él a lo lejos, le hizo despertar.

¡Gaara! – corrió a su encuentro.

A distancia no había podido ver el rostro de su pequeño sobrino, que venia hacia él, corriendo, abrazando contra su pecho una bolsita de papel.

Gaara…pero, ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Le preguntó Yashamaru cayendo de rodillas, cuando el pequeño se aferró a su pecho, llorando.

Yasha… maru… - Se ahogaba en su llanto.

Esta bien, ya no llores – Le decía Yashamaru, preocupado porque Gaara no dejaba de llorar aferrado a su pecho. Entonces, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó así, a casa.

Gaara, entonces, se calmó un poco y en medio del camino se quedó dormido. Yashamaru se extraño al verlo así. Normalmente, al pequeño le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño. A veces hasta se quedaba junto a él , toda la madrugada, despierto, contándole cuentos o haciéndolo jugar con sus ositos de peluche, porque no podía dormir. Pero ahora, que lo llevaba en brazos, lo veía dormir con tanta facilidad. Sus ojos tristes y pequeñas gotitas que se habían prendido en sus ojos, le estaban oprimiendo el corazón, recordando esa orden que debía cumplir.

Llegando a casa, lo depositó suavemente sobre su cama, como si fuese un ángel formado de espuma, para que no se despertara. Pero al simple contacto con su almohada, el pequeño abrió los ojos de golpe.

Yashamaru…

¿Si? – se asustó.

¿Yashamaru porqué nadie me quiere? – lo miró Gaara, otra vez con sus ojitos aguamarina, llenándose de lágrimas.

¿Eh? – Se sorprendió Yashamaru por tal pregunta - ¿Cómo que nadie te quiere? ¿Y yo? ¿Acaso no te quiero?

Entonces…¿Solo tu me quieres? – Le dijo sonriendo en medio del dolor.

¡Claro que te quiero, mi tontito! – Le dijo Yashamaru, devolviéndole la sonrisa, en tanto le revolvía sus cabellos rojos con cariño - ¿Por qué dices que nadie te quiere, ah?

Porque… - Gaara volvió a recordar y sus ojos nuevamente se aguaron – porque…yo lastimé a una niña sin querer. Hoy le llevé medicina para ayudarle a curar, pero me rechazó muy feo y me tiró la puerta en la cara – a este punto el pequeño lloraba - ¡Me arrepiento Yashamaru! ¡Yo no quise hacerle daño!

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Lo abrazó Yashamaru, con ternura y le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarlo – Se que no quisiste hacerle daño. Pero hiciste bien en llevarle medicina y si no la aceptó, no debes preocuparte. Gaara, mírame, no todos sabemos perdonar cuando nos lastiman…Ya no pienses mas cosas tristes. Mira, si ya no lloras, mañana te llevaré a comer helado, ¿Te gustaría?

La mirada del pequeño cambió y volvió a sonreír, mientras Yashamaru le secaba la carita con un paño limpio.

¿Un helado de colores?

Todos los colores que quieras, y ahora a dormir, ¿Si?

Si – Respondió obediente, y se cubrió el solito con su frazada. Entonces cerró los ojos.

Yashamaru permaneció quieto unos segundos contemplando el rostro de su sobrino recostado en su almohadita celeste, con sus ojos cerrados, su cabello rojo sangre enmarañado. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos sabiendo que pronto llegaría el día que no podría verlo más.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado. Entonces, no pudo más. Se deslizó de espaldas a la pared, tapándose la boca. Deshecho el llanto.


End file.
